<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shakey gordon needs a hug by friedn00dl3s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006983">shakey gordon needs a hug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedn00dl3s/pseuds/friedn00dl3s'>friedn00dl3s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Selectively Mute Gordon Freeman, Touchy-Feely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedn00dl3s/pseuds/friedn00dl3s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gordon needs a break from being humanities saviour</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shakey gordon needs a hug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon has saved the world 3 fucking times now in less than a month.. what did he do to deserve this? <br/>
"Gordon c'mon you gotta keep movin!"<br/>
[Barney..]<br/>
"Go doc, you gotta go.."<br/>
[please]<br/>
"I..you need to..go."<br/>
Gordons eyes started to fill up with tears and his hands shaking.<br/>
[Stay. Please]<br/>
"i-id love to but you have t-"<br/>
[Barney....]<br/>
Gordon had tears streaming down his face at this point, feeling the sting of them running over his cuts and scars. <br/>
"hey hey hey doc hey are you uh god dammit- not to you i just no i dont fuck ok come here hey.." Barney holds his arms out and Gordon is quick to run into him, tripping and falling to his knees, yelping out in pain. Barney goes to kneel down next to him and changing his position to hold Gordon in his lap. At this point both of them are in tears holding as tight as they can to eachother, as if they were safe, and the only things left. <br/>
".....i m-missed y..........so much.."<br/>
"I did too...I'm..I'm so sorry Gordon" Barney gasps out a quiet sob while rubbing his calloused fingers through Gordons hair against his scalp. Gordon hadn't felt this in over 20 years, and the circumstances made him want to just melt into it, kissing Barneys chapped somewhat bleeding lips, nuzzling his face into the guards chest. For that moment everything was okay. They knew is it wouldn't last but, for the while it did they felt safe, loved, cared for. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>